


Sugar Cubes

by sakuyanijou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyanijou/pseuds/sakuyanijou
Summary: Drabbles for various pairings. Most of them will be from requests I got on Twitter.





	1. Chiaki/Izumi + Making the other smile

Chiaki thinks Izumi doesn't smile enough. He keeps telling him to do it more, but Izumi just doesn't understand the point. He just responds that if he was no reason to smile; then he won't. Isn't that obvious, anyway? Izumi is impressed he has to explain something like that, even if it is to Chiaki. "Sena!" Izumi raises his head. Class just ended and he didn't even have to pick up his belongings before Chiaki appeared next to his seat, smiling happily. “Let's go out! Wherever you want! Oh, we can go play at the arcade again!”

Izumi sighs. While it actually sounds fun to take a break and play around, it's not like he can just openly show even a bit of excitement. “Being with you is too tiring, Morisawa, but I guess you'll keep insisting if I refuse.” Seeing as Chiaki is doing nothing but smiling even more, he continues. “I'll go, then.”

“Great! Let's get going, Sena!” Izumi sighs, packing everything not as fast as Chiaki would like him to. He then follows the enthusiastic boy on their way out of the school. Chiaki suddenly stops as they walk. “Ah, I forgot! Here, Sena!” He takes two keychains out of his pocket, showing them to him. “One is for you.”

Izumi raises an eyebrow, noticing the keychains must be something hero-related, as he has no idea of what those symbols are. “Morisawa… I have no interest in that kind of thing, you know?” Izumi sounds irritated, but he still takes one. “But I guess it'd be rude of me to not accept it.”

Chiaki laughs. “I know that. I just thought it'd be nice if we could match!” He seems a bit nervous, as if he has no idea if Izumi would actually accept it. But to his relief, Izumi not only accepted his gift, he even seems happy about it. “Do you like it, Sena?”

“No.” Izumi stares at the object on his hand. “It's ugly. However, I'll use it… just don't keep giving me ugly presents.” As Izumi puts it on his bag, there was a smile, wasn't there? Chiaki is almost sure he saw it. “Don't look at me so happily, Morisawa. It's annoying.”

“You were smiling, Sena!” Chiaki says ignoring the vaguely angry tone in Izumi's voice. “You look prettier that way, you know! I like it.” Realizing his own words, his cheeks become slightly red. He may have said too much, as Izumi's face is also turning red. Frowning but not really wanting to reply, Izumi just turns around, to continue on his way to the arcade. Chiaki follows him, thinking to himself that if someone as used to being called beautiful as Izumi is can react like that, he really must be doing everything the right way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading.


	2. Kaoru/Souma + Love confession

This is awful. Everything about this is awful. Kaoru shouldn't be interested in a boy, no matter how cute he is. He especially should not feel this way about a boy that wants to kill him. Well, Kaoru is sure he doesn't actually hate him, so it'll be alright. Hopefully.Souma is the only one at the club room right now. Kaoru is assuming he is feeding turtles or something like that, it doesn't matter. "Souma-kun." As soon as he walks in, Souma glares at him. "What is it?"

"So cold, Souma-kun, you didn't even greet me… I just want to talk." Kaoru smirked at him, trying to look as calm as possible. "Unless it's related to club activities, I have nothing to talk about with you." 

Kaoru sighs. "Souma-kun, do you not have any interest in dating? Not at all?" Souma looks at him for a few seconds, raising an eyebrow. "Not really. I'm too busy." Kaoru doesn't know what was he expecting, really."Being busy doesn't mean you can't go on dates once in awhile... What if someone asks you out? Wouldn't you at least give it a try?" Kaoru speaks as he stares at the fish, not wanting to look at Souma for now. 

Souma stays silent, thinking. Maybe Kaoru's right, and Souma actually was curious about romance? Even if it just a little bit? "That would depend on the person asking." He sounds blunt, not pleased with discussing this sort of topic.

Kaoru laughs. "So you really are not against the idea. Then... What if it was me?" He says still unable to look away from the fish tanks. Souma’s answer this time is a lot faster. "You wouldn't do that, as I am not a girl. I wouldn't believe you.” Kaoru laughs again, quietly, like as if he faking it. “Of course you'd think that way. What if I was being serious, though? What would you say?"

The mood is tense. Souma is truly confused why would Kaoru even waste his time talking to him about such a thing. Shouldn't he be lazing around, or talking to girls, or doing any other useless activity of the sort?

“Souma-kun.” Kaoru looks directly at him. “I am confessing to you. I am asking you out." 

Souma wants to believe he is just playing with him, some sort of horrible prank to see how he reacts. But of course, Souma knows Kaoru isn't that bad. Also, the look on his eyes is serious. Nervous, but serious. Souma stares back at him, the exact same way I... I accept." 

Kaoru smiles while Souma's cheeks are getting red, but they both feel they can breath again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!!


	3. Wataru/Tomoya + Kiss during a play

It's not like they actually have to kiss. This is theater, there's a trick for everything. But even if there won't be a real kiss, there's a lot going on.

Like for example, Wataru's hand placed on his waist, pulling him closer. Tomoya puts his palms against Wataru's chest, looking directly at him. This is the ending, it must be perfect, since it will be the last the audience will see.

It must be romantic, too. Wataru strokes Tomoya's cheek, softly. The prince is finally reunited with his princess, there are no lines during this scene; all they do is share a pure kiss. A beautiful happy ending. 

Then, all he should be hearing is background music. However, once Wataru's face is close enough, he hears something else. A whisper. "Can I?" The audience didn't hear that, therefore, he doesn't have to accept. 

That wasn't the prince talking to the princess, it was Wataru talking to Tomoya. Of course, whatever he says, there will be a kiss. The audience is waiting for it, either way, all Wataru wants to know is if he can give him a real kiss.

Tomoya nods, Wataru smiles, and they kiss. Wataru's fingers are caressing his hair, the curtains are closing, the audience is clapping. It's not like he ever gave much thought to how his first kiss would be like, but at the very least he expected it to be private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you to Areli who has been helping me by checking these before i post, its a huge help!


	4. Natsume/Tsumugi + Awkward kisses

Tsumugi doesn't mind anything Natsume says. He doesn't mind getting told there will be acid thrown at his face, since he is almost sure it won't actually happen. But it makes him wonder how difficult this must be for Natsume, to be placing a kiss on his lips.

It's quiet. Tsumugi doesn't want to say anything, as he has no idea of what reaction he could get from the only other person in the room right now. Natsume gets closer again, not looking directly at him, giving him a second kiss; just as quick as the previous one."Your glasses are in the WAY." 

Tsumugi looks at him for a moment, not responding to his words as he was too focused on his own thoughts just a few seconds ago. "Ah… Right. I'll take them off, Natsume-kun." Tsumugi notices how nervous his voice sounds; but considering how awkward Natsume is at the moment, he doesn't think it matters at all.

Once he feels the next kiss, Tsumugi can't help to smile a little. Natsume is cute. Of course, he wouldn't dare to say that right now. He wants to enjoy this moment for as long as he can.


	5. Shu/Izumi + Izumi baking for Shu

Cooking is Izumi's specialty, being able to make food as healthy as delicious and something he takes great pride in. However, it's not like he enjoys cooking for others, or feels the need to do so often. That person won't eat anything besides croissants, and has been having trouble over them not being available at the store recently. Izumi figures it´s alright to be nice for once, as he doesn't exactly enjoy watching others faint over lack of subsistence.

“Here, Itsuki.” Izumi hands him a small box, containing the croissants he prepared the day before. His cheeks getting slightly redden as he isn't used to this sort of situation. “I said Id bring you something, right? I'm just keeping my word.”

Shu takes the box, looking at it for a few seconds. “Sena… thank you. I'm grateful, but to think hands as beautiful as yours were doing such a task.”

“I cook everyday, Itsuki. If you think I'll burn or cut myself easily, you are completely wro-” He pauses, blinking a few times as Shu had just suddenly taken his hands. 

“I know you have experience, but It’d still be shame if anything were to happen, since every part of you is so pretty.” He looks at Izumi's hands. “Your fingers are so long, it makes you hands look elegant.” He smiles, as he does when looking at anything he considers visually appealing. 

“Right… thank you for the compliment, but that's enough.” He pulls back his hand, breaking the contact. Izumi's heart started racing, even though he's used to people mentioning his beauty so often.How strange. “You shouldn't touch people so casually, Itsuki.” Averting his eyes, and just to make sure the boy other boy won't notice the small blushing on his face, Izumi starts to walks away.

It's not like it really bothered him. In fact, he might have even liked it.

After all, Shu was touching his hand like some sort of delicate, precious object. It might have been a well welcomed feeling, so much that he might have to try baking again sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created the shuizu tag
> 
> Again thank you for reading and thank you to Areli for helping me!!


End file.
